Maid-sama
by BaekSooya99
Summary: Ketika sang berandal kelas bertransformasi menjadi seperti anak perempuan yang manis. Dan Rio yang salah bicara. / Summary gagal.. Judul gk nyambung.. OOC maybe.. /KaruRi fic/


Maid-sama~

Rated : T

Genre : Romance, Humor(?)

Desclaimer : selamanya AnKyou milik Matsui Yuusei.. klo punya saya main cast nya bakal jadi Rio..

Warning : OOC, Typo, bahasa yang masih amburadul tidak sesuai KBBI(?) dan ketidak jelasan yang lainnya..

This is my first fic in FAKI..

Happy Reading~

.

.

.

Gedung utama Sekolah _ellite_ SMP Kunugigaoka saat ini terlihat ramai oleh banyak orang. Mulai dari para murid-murid junior dan senior, guru-guru, orang tua murid, sampai para allumni pun tumpah ruah di sana. Bahkan murid kelas 3-E yang harusnya tidak boleh berada di sana saja sekarang sudah sibuk di salah satu ruangan khusus pengganti kelas mereka.

Oh.

Ada apakah gerangan?

Mari kita mengintip apa yang sedang terjadi.

Ternyata SMP Kunugigaoka sedang mengadakan Festival sekolah. Dan entah kenapa kepala dewan mewajibkan Murid kelas terendah itu mengikuti festival tersebut di gedung utama.

Sekarang, mereka merutuk siapa saja yang mengusulkan kelas mereka untuk membuat stand _Maid-cafe_. Ah sepertinya tidak semua yang merutuk. Hanya beberapa orang saja. Ya salah satunya cowok bersurai merah yang sedang berdiri di depan pintu masuk dengan membawa menu ditangannya.

Akabane Karma saat ini sedang bertugas menjadi pelayan untuk stand cafe mereka. Kalau pelayan biasa sih dia masih terima. Tapi ini kan _maid-cafe_. Sudah pasti dirinya sekarang memakai pakaian ala-ala pelayan imut itu.

Terus kenapa dirinya tidak kabur saja seperti hari-hari biasanya?

Alasannya cuma satu. Terkutuklah Koro-sensei dengan kecepatan 20 _mach_ nya. Koro-sensei mengancam akan memberi tahu siapa gadis yang disuka nya kepada anak-anak kelas kalau dia tidak mau melaksanakan tugas ini.

Oh. Akabane Karma tampaknya takut rahasia terbesarnya terbongkar. Lagi-lagi dirinya merutuki Koro-sensei yang dapat mengambil gambar dirinya yang sedang memperhatikan seorang gadis dikelasnya dengan tatapan penuh cinta—kata Koro-sensei.

Dan akhirnya berdirilah dia disini ditemani dengan Nagisa yang juga memakai pakaian Maid berwarna biru muda. Nagisa sih pasrah saja memakai baju tersebut. Dirinya sudah biasa. Selain Nagisa dan Karma, ada juga Itona, Maehara dan Isogai yang menjadi tumbal kelas mereka. Mungkin Koro-sensei mengancam mereka juga sama seperti Karma.

Bersyukurlah dirinya, tidak ada yang berani menggodanya terang-terangan seperti yang dialami Maehara dan Isogai. Bahkan ada cowok kelas lain yang mengajak Nagisa kencan sepulang sekolah.

Mungkin murid-murid disana masih sayang nyawa mereka untuk tidak menggoda Karma secara terang-terangan—

"Pffttt. Kau cantik sekali Karma- _chan_."

—Oh ada satu.

Nakamura Rio _partner-in-crime_ seorang Akabane Karma menggoda cowok bersurai merah tersebut. Mengabaikan umpatan-umpatan yang di berikan kepada dirinya, gadis itu melanjutkan perkataannya, "Tapi kalau kau berwajah seperti itu nanti tidak ada yang mau datang ke stand kita." Ujarnya saat melihat wajah Karma yang memerah kesal.

"Ugh. Ugh. Manis sekali. Harus ku abadikan." Lagi. Rio mengucapkan kata-kata yang makin membuat Karma kesal sembari mengeluarkan ponselnya dari saku seragam. Dan tak lama potret wajah seorang Akabane Karma yang sedang memakai baju Maid lengkap bando di kepalanya itu sudah tersimpan rapi di ponselnya.

"Sialan kau Nakamura. Kemarikan ponselmu!" Karma makin kesal melihat ulah gadis didepannya itu yang malah memasukkan ponselnya kedalam saku seragamnya dan berujar pelan, 'ambil saja kalau bisa.' Sembari berjalan dengan santai kearah Nagisa dan menyerukan kata-kata yang makin membuat Karma menggerutu.

"Nagisa- _chan_ seperti biasa kau imut sekali. Bahkan si Akabane itu tidak bisa menyaingimu."

 _Sial._ Entah kenapa Karma merasa makin kesal ketika Rio membandingkannya dengan Nagisa. Oh Karma apa kau merasa kalah imut?

—

"Akabane, dimana Nakamura?"

Pertanyaan tanpa basa-basi itu terdengar menyebalkan di telinga si cowok bersurai merah. Apalagi tanpa menoleh saja dia sudah tahu siapa pemilik suara menyebalkan tersebut.

"Tidak tahu! Cari saja sana kedalam!" Tanpa sadar Karma berujar ketus kepada cowok bersurai jingga yang menyanding gelar _rival_ abadinya itu. Sudah jelas kan siapa.

"Oke." Asano kemudian berjalan memasuki ruang kelas yang sudah di renovasi sedemikian rupa agar benar-benar mirip dengan Cafe asli. "Ah omong-omong kau cocok sekali pakai baju itu." Selain Rio masih ada yang berani menggodanya ternyata.

Karma yang mendengar ucapan Asano muda itu sudah tidak bisa menahan kekesalannya. Segera saja Maehara dan Isogai yang sedang berada di dekatnya langsung menahan Karma agar tak berbuat ulah. Bisa-bisa kelas ini nantinya jadi _Murder Cafe_ bukannya _Maid Cafe._ Ugh.

.

.

.

"Aku pergi sebentar ya Karma- _chan_. Jaga rumah baik-baik!"

Tak lama Rio keluar dengan Asano di sampingnya. Di tangan kanannya memegang bungkusan yang entah apa isinya. Dan tangannya yang bebas menepuk-nepuk kepala Karma seperti anak kecil yang akan ditinggal oleh ibunya.

"Ck." Karma mendecih kesal melihat Rio yang berlalu dengan Asano dari hadapannya. Decihannya cukup keras untuk didengar oleh Maehara yang berada di sampingnya. Cowok bersurai kuning itu tersenyum penuh arti kepada Karma sebelum berujar, "Kau cemburu ya?"

Karma yang mendengar ucapan penuh nada menggoda itu memutar bola matanya. "Konyol."

Maehara yang melihat respon Karma hanya terkikik kecil.

—

Seluruh ruangan kelas sampai koridor sekolah saat ini sedang sepi karena hampir semua murid pergi menuju aula sekolah untuk melihat acara utama. Kecuali satu orang. Karma sedang meletakkan kepalanya malas di salah satu kursi sambil memejamkan matanya ketika suara pintu terbuka diikuti dengan suara kursi di geser dan seseorang duduk di depannya.

Karma membuka sebelah matanya dan melihat Nakamura Rio sudah duduk di depannya dengan wajah berseri.

"Apa-apaan wajah itu? Kau terlihat menggelikan." Bohong. Karma mengucapkan perkataan kejam tersebut padahal wajahnya sudah mati-matian menahan semburat merah di pipinya. Rio yang menampakkan senyum senang nya seperti sekarang membuat cowok bersurai merah itu deg-degan setengah mati. Pasalnya yang sering Karma lihat dari Rio kan bukan senyum seperti saat ini melainkan seringai. Tapi mengingat senyuman itu berasal ketika Rio baru kembali setelah pergi dengan Asano membuat Karma kesal.

 _Sial_. Dia kalah _start_.

"Kau jahat sekali sih." Rio mencibir mendengar ejekan Karma. "Eh ngomong-ngomong kau betah sekali pakai baju itu." Rio melanjutkan ucapannya sembari menunjuk baju Maid yang saat ini masih di pakai Karma. "Tapi kau cocok juga sih pakai baju itu. Kau jadi lebih manis dari perempuan asli." Rio menyeringai geli melihat ekspresi Karma yang seperti ingin memakan orang saat ini juga. Namun tak lama kemudian ekspresi cowok itu berubah menjadi seringaian yang biasa dirinya tampilkan.

"Ah benarkah aku lebih manis dari perempuan?" Rio mengangguk masih dengan seringai gelinya. "Apa kalau begini—

Karma menghentikan ucapannya, kemudian detik berikutnya bibir Rio yang masih membentuk seringai tadi sudah bertemu dengan bibir Karma.

Otak Rio konslet.

Karma menyeringai makin lebar ketika melihat respon gadis pirang di depannya. Dan cowok merah tersebut mulai melumat pelan bibir gadis itu.

Rio tersadar dari keterkejutannya dan reflek membalas ciuman Karma.

Anggap saja seorang Nakamura Rio sedang gila sekarang.

Beberapa saat setelahnya Karma mengakhiri kegiatan mereka dan menarik diri.

— aku masih lebih manis dari perempuan hmm?" Karma melanjutkan ucapannya yang tadi terhenti.

Rio yang masih menarik oksigen sebanyak-banyak nya hanya bisa menggeleng. _Sial_. Dia salah bicara tadi.

Karma yang melihat itu masih mempertahankan seringainya.

"Ah atau aku tunjukkan yang lebih dari sekedar ciuman saja ya?"

"Oi oi." Rio _sweetdrop_ mendengar pertanyaan Karma yang lebih mirip dengan pernyataan itu. "Aku baru tahu kalau kau itu orangnya mesum."

"Padahal tadi kau membalas ciumanku."

"Sialan."

Karma tersenyum—iya tersenyum bukan menyeringai— melihat semburat tipis di wajah gadis pirang yang disukainya itu.

"Suka."

"Hah?" Entah kenapa hari ini otak jenius Rio lemot sekali.

"Aku suka Rio- _chan_." Karma mengulang lebih jelas. "Jadi sekarang kau pacarku ya." Ucap Karma seenaknya.

"Apa? Memangnya aku mau?"

"Kau harus mau! Kau sudah mendapat ciuman pertamaku tadi."

"Aku kan tidak meminta."

"Tapi kau menikmati."

"..."

Karma terkekeh. Kemudian lengannya membawa Rio kedalam pelukannya. Rio yang tidak siaga hanya bisa pasrah dirinya dipeluk.

"Aku serius loh Rio. Jadi kau maukan jadi pacarku?"

Rio hanya diam. Tapi Karma merasakan kepala Rio yang mengangguk dipelukannya.

.

.

.

FIN

Chuuya disini.. salam kenal senpai~

Btw ini apaan sih..? Gaje banget yaampun..

Diriku gk tahan pengen buat fic pake pairing favorite..

Setelah sekian lama cuma bisa jadi reader akhirnya berani ngepost cerita sendiri..

KaruRi jadi main cast fic debutku di FAKI.. Dan seterusnya bakal terus pake cast KaruRi dan AsaRio di Fic2 ku.. bikos(?) dey ar a fav kes in dis fendem..#RIPENG

Jadi minta bantuannya para senpai sekalian.. diriku masih harus banyak belajar..

—omake 1—

Dua orang berbeda jenis kelamin yang saat ini masih berpelukan itu tidak menyadari adanya beberapa pasang mata yang melihat—lebih tepatnya mengintip—adegan mereka sejak tadi. Dan sekarang semburat merah menghiasi wajah mereka masing-masing.

"Tak kusangka Karma bisa semanis itu." Isogai menggumam pelan.

Yang lain hanya mengangguk mengiyakan.

"Jadi sekarang mereka resmi?"

"Mungkin."

"Ternyata dugaan sensei kalau Karma- _kun_ suka Nakamura- _san_ itu benar. Ah sensei jadi punya cerita baru untuk novel sensei. Nurufufufu~"

"Kau benar sense...

.

.

.

.

"HEEEEE.?"

—omake 2—

"Jadi tadi kau habis ngapain dengan Asano?" Karma memecah keheningan diantara keduanya. Sekarang posisi mereka sedang duduk di balkon kelas yang menghadap ke lapangan sekolah yang ramai oleh murid-murid yang sedang menyiapkan api unggun besar untuk nanti malam.

"Hah? Ooh.. Aku hanya mentraktirnya sebagai ucapan terima kasih karna sudah meminjamkan aku buku." Rio menjelaskan tapi tatapannya masih tertuju ke arah lapangan.

"Buku apa?"

"Buku _sherlock holmes_ berbahasa inggris. Kau tahu? Si Asano itu punya koleksi buku-buku misteri yang sangat banyak. Jadi aku meminjamnya beberapa." sekarang Rio sudah menghadap Karma dengan wajah berseri seperti tadi siang.

Karma hanya mengernyit tak suka. Sejak kapan seorang Rio menyukai hal-hal berbau misteri? Dan dari mana juga dia tahu kalau Asano mengoleksi buku-buku itu? Memikirkan bahwa Rio yang dekat dengan Asano membuat mood nya menurun.

Oh. Seorang Akabane Karma sedang cemburu saat ini.

.

.

.

FIN beneran.


End file.
